


Just a dream

by YourFirstLastKiss



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Five Armies, Spoiler?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFirstLastKiss/pseuds/YourFirstLastKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili never thought he'd have to watch his brother die, let alone while he was dying himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a dream

I have been hit by plenty of arrows before. Kili’s aim was awful when he was younger and they often hit me instead of the target. So, maybe it was my fault for standing so close to the target. It was the only way he could focus on it anyways. But this time, was so much different. The force behind it was astonishing. It felt more like a horse kick than an arrow head entering my chest. I stood in shock at first, unsure of it really happening or not.

 

Another blow hits just below on my hip, the forces knocks me back slightly, my feet having to shift quickly in order to keep me standing.  I can hear Kili screaming my name from only a few feet away but not much else is registering in my mind. I manage to look up at him; his eyes are giving me that same panicked look he gave me back at the stone giant incident. But tears quickly start to cover the chocolate colored eyes as he darts towards me. My legs grow weak as I watch him run; it’s getting hard to stand. So I let myself fall to the ground, right in front of where our uncle is laying. It was our job to protect him, and my responsibility as the oldest to watch out for Kili. How was I possibly going to do that with arrows jabbed into my abdomen?

 

I reach out for him and give a gentle smile. I think I’m loosing it slightly. All I can think of is the day before this godforsaken battle started is the moment we shared in the woods together. It was the first time in a long time we had been alone, it was sent on gentle kisses and long embraces. Kili wanted more since we were going into battle, but with Thorin planning battle, we couldn’t waste any time blindly making love to each other. As much as that pained me to tell Kili, it was what was responsible. It’s my job to keep us in check.

 

My brother falls to his knees in front of me and frantically looks over me as the dust settles. “I-I’m going to find help! Just keep awake alright!?” He yells as he sets his hands on either side of my face, “Promise me you won’t close your eyes!”

 

“You have to” I pause so that my chest doesn’t move as much, “Watch over Thorin.” I try to move my arm to point behind us and to the small little shield wall we had placed around Thorin. I try to smile, but something is pooling in the back of my throat. I cough slightly and bright red blood spews out on my and Kili’s armor. He lets out a small shriek and moves to pull the arrows out but I stop him best I could. I can hear more orcs coming and my brother needs to find help to move Thorin. He knows what I want, but he’s shaking his head, making his dark locks flare around his head. The tears are marking lines in the dirt on his face and he’s struggling with the fact of leaving me behind. “I’ll be alright. Go!”

 

But before either of us can react, on orc comes behind my brother and yanks him by the hair. I would have gasped out but the blood dripping from my lips prevents that. Luckily Kili’s quick on his feet and manages to roll out of the way of the rusted sword that aims for his head. He slays the creature with little difficulty before looking out over the hills they called the battle field. “Dwalin!” He screams out as he turns to look up the hill. I frown lightly as I try to signal someway for him to shut up. He shouldn’t be yelling. I know he’s panicking but now is not the time.

I try hitting the ground with my hand in order to get him to turn around so he can see the archer at the bottom of the hill. Damn my throat for being filled with blood. It’s not fair. I force myself onto my side so that at least that way it’s easier to spit out. “Kili!” I yell just so that he can look at me. His body doesn’t move, just his head so that he can look at me with those large eyes. I can’t hear the arrows hit, or even see them. All I can see is the shocked, pained expression on Kili’s face. He does the exact thing I did and just stares, he’s gasping for breath. But the second and third arrow his too quick for him to even get more than a few breaths out. He drops his weapons before bringing his hands up to investigate his chest. The tips all managed to stick through his chest some how, whether it was just a small poke or the whole arrow head. It was his turn to couch up blood now, but it came slower than mine did. The liquid slowly just dripped from the corner of his lips just like it did from his wounds. His once beautiful coat was now turning black as the blood began to soak. “Kee?” I cough out as I reach for him.

 

I can barely see his eyes rolling into the back of his head as his body goes limp and falls to the ground. He falls to his side, the odd angle causes some of the arrows to bend and creak in his chest. A slight scream escaped his lips as he struggles to keep his eyes open. My finger tips are growing cold but I still reach for him. “Kili!” I yell no longer caring if anything hears that we’re still alive. His eyes manage to crack open slightly, spotting my hand. With a groan, he tries to move his arm, but the more he tries to move, the more at risk he gets of falling forward. So I just decide to talk so he doesn’t have to move. I let more blood soak the ground before I try to give a small smile. “We’re going to make it out of this brother. I promise.” His eyes close but he gives a breathless smile. Poor thing is trying to stay awake. “And w-we’re going to go to that lake you always wanted to go to. Tell me the name again.”

 

Kili’s brows knit lightly as he tries to form the word together, but only gets out small puffs of air as he tries to say it. ‘U-Uncle Thorin can come too, i-if you want.” Another breathless smile is all I get but a small gust of wind blows some of the disheveled hair away from his dirty face. He tries muttering again, it’s almost like hearing him to learn how to read all over again.

 

“Fee…” He finally whispers. It’s barely loud enough for me to hear but it’s all I need. I close my eyes for a moment and think back to home. Back to where mother is probably sitting in front of the fire place. I can only imagine how worried she might be about us. We are her only sons. But we’ll be able to make it back. I open my eyes again, even though they feel weighed down by lead. I squint to try and get a better look at Kili. His smile as faded and his eyes are shut tight, unmoving. I try to move my arm, to reach out for him, but my arms already gone numb. The numbness is taking over my body, my senses everything. But I still manage to cry.

 

I let my little brother die. I was supposed to take care of him, that’s what I’ve promised everyone. Especially him. He tried to be brave this whole entire journey and I always reassured him. Just like I had a moment ago. I still told myself that if I could just inch my hand a little closer and touch him then he’d spring back to life, and claim in was nothing more that a cruel joke. But the wind continued to caress his face and tousle his hair. His hand is stretched out towards me, I can almost touch it! But my eyes can no longer hold up anymore and they drop like heavy doors. I only have a small glimpse of my brother before I start fading. I can almost hear someone calling my name in the distance but I can’t make out who it is.

 

There’s a burst in my chest, and everything becomes lighter. Its completely silent around me, the sound of metal clashing against each other is no longer a permanent sound the wind has to carry.

 

“Fili.” My eyes spring open to see Kili leaning over me. Leaves are falling from delicate trees above his head, sunshine barely peaking through. At first, I simply stare; I know my brother is dead. I saw it. But here he was, sitting in front of me, all the dirt and grime washed away from his face. His hair was brushed and some was pulled back and held by a silver clip, like normal.

 

I lifted a hand to my chest and felt no arrows, no blood, and no wounds. Kili simply smiles and gives a nod. He knows that we’ve died and almost seems okay with it. He crawls over and sits in my lap; I still refuse to sit up. “We’re okay, brother.” He says before lifting my hand to his lips, “We made it out, just like you promised.” He plants kisses along my knuckles before holding my hand to his chest. “Are you ready?”

 

I cock my head slightly; my body was still stiff from what ever happened. “Ready?” I ask gently as I reach up to gently touch his face.

 

He leans forward and places a hand over mine, “Come away with me.”

 

It was almost a ludicrous idea. If we really were okay, then we should go help the rest of our company. But with the perfect state they were in, he guessed they couldn’t All of our armor was gone, leaving us in light summer outfits. The dark blue made Kili’s face glow in the bright light. This was the only option we had, but it wasn’t all that bad. I got to go away with him, my brother, my love. It was a selfish thought, but I almost wanted Thorin to be able to join us. That way, we could all be together again like we used to. But if he wasn’t there, then that meant he was the one that got away. Hopefully someone found him.

 

When Kili began to grow slightly impatient, I gave a small nod, “Alright; let’s go.”

 

A large smile crossed Kili’s lips as they touched my own. Our eyes closed and we clung to one another, not sure what would happen next. The ground beneath my back suddenly grew softer, butyl it was so soft it felt like it could give out. There was a moment of silence before the ground shifted and we fell. But not for more than a second before we crashed into water. How water got there I don’t know. I didn’t let go of Kili but I did crack my eyes open. It didn’t feel like water, but as I saw the slight shimmer coming from above us, all I could think of was maybe, just maybe, we were going to see Mahal. I couldn’t wait to tell Thorin about this somehow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Another short drable! Now I haven't gotten to this part of the book yet so I really don't know the lay out of the the battle area. I used Boromir's death as a reference. And so the part about them falling into the water is a Kingdom Hearts/Vikings based thing. Its in the intro for KH2 and the for Vikings. In my mind, its like flying and once you reach the bottom, in the next step in the after life.


End file.
